Ahuizotl's Revenge
by badboylover24
Summary: A deleted fan-scene for Daring Don't I wrote as a request. Ahuizotl finds Daring's home to exact his revenge...but not the kind you might think. All characters belong to Hasbro. I only own the fan-scene.


**Ahuizotl's Revenge**

**Summary: **A requested deleted scene for _Daring Don't_. Ahuizotl finds Daring Do's home and exacts his revenge on her…but not the way one might think.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Within the vastness of the jungle, a large feline silhouette prowled through the fauna. It looked completely black under the trees' shadows, but when the lights of the setting sun shine down on it, they reveal its navy blue fur…its amber and golden bands…and a cerulean hand on the tip of a long, thin tail.

Ahuizotl has been prowling through the jungle for some time after his troops found a new temple after Daring Do destroyed his last one. Now that they have a new hideout, the ape-jackal can now focus on what he vowed: exacting his revenge on Daring Do!

Just as the sun was halfway sunk into the horizon, Ahuizotl spotted a small white house in a clearing he's just at the edge of and smiled an evil smile. This is it…the home of famous novelist A.K. Yearling, alias Daring Do…He has found it!

"Now to exact my revenge," he purred to himself. He then slinked towards the house slowly and quietly like his pet tiger stalking its prey. It wasn't long before he reached the door, which fortunately for him is ajar by a crack.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Daring Do in her A.K. Yearling disguise walked over to her desk where her typewriter sat in wait, her mug of mint chocolate tea in her hoofs. She can't wait to get started on her next book. Thanks to Rainbow Dash's help, she has found the inspiration she needed on this one book that her publisher/friend requested that isn't related to her Daring Do series. She doesn't mind writing books unrelated to her adventures; her writing has filled her head with so many creative ideas that she just has to write them down.

This new non-Daring Do book she plans to do will tell the tale of a rainbow-maned princess whose singing brought happiness and prosperity to her kingdom. She gets herself betrothed to a prince she hardly knows, and an evil sorcerer steals her voice and holds it for ransom: her voice for her hoof in marriage and her rule over her kingdom. Without her magical singing, her kingdom will not prosper and will perish. Therefore, the princess has to trust her fiancé as they set out to retrieve her voice and defeat the sorcerer, and later the two of them will begin to fall in love with each other.

_Since I'm done with _Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny _and sent a copy of it to Rainbow a week before it actually comes out, _Daring thought to herself, _I can get to work on that story._

As she started typing into her typewriter, Daring then smiled to herself at the note she also wrote behind the front cover of the book she sent to Rainbow:

"_Rainbow, thanks again for your help in destroying the last Ring of Scorchero and helping learn to trust someone, especially a huge fan like yourself. I also wish to thank you for giving me the inspiration I needed for my next non-Daring Do novel. Keep an eye and ear out for it after _Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny_. Your hero and friend, Daring Do."_

If she knows Rainbow Dash well enough, that rainbow-maned lookalike of hers will be zooming over here any minute, practically _begging _her for a spoiler alert. That's why she left her door open for her. About a few minutes of typing later, Daring felt a presence behind her.

"If you came here for a spoiler alert, Rainbow," she teased with a smile, "you're gonna have to wait like everypony else."

"What makes you think I am your rainbow friend?" a low, familiar voice asked slyly. Recognizing the voice, Daring spun around…only to have a cerulean hand grab her by her throat and making her glasses and hat fall off her. Then a second one grabbed her shawl and ripped it off her back, revealing her signature khaki underneath. She looked up in horror to see Ahuizotl looking down at her with an evil grin.

"Ahuizotl!" she cried, struggling to get out of his strong grip. He only chuckled deeply as he slowly turned her and laid her on her back on the carpet, a strange look in his half-closed eyes.

"So you remember me, Daring Do," he purred huskily. "You _must _have missed me. Now to exact my revenge as promised." Daring then tried to reach for her whip nearby to fight back…

Right before Ahuizotl pressed his lips into hers for a passionate kiss! She cried out through the kiss that caught her off guard, allowing his tongue full access into her mouth. Smirking to this, he began to french her, massaging and caressing her tongue with his own. She immediately moaned in reply, finding that her arch-nemesis is one hey of a kisser, before returning the kiss.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

"Rainbow, _please _refresh my memory," Discord sighed with annoyance as he flew alongside the blue Pegasus. "_Why _am I flying all the way out here with you?"

"I told you," she answered with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "I need somepony to come with me and convince Daring to tell me what story I inspired her to write…and unfortunately, _you _are the only candidate."

"What about Twilight? I thought she's a Daring Do fan as much as you are."

"I would ask her, but knowing her, she'll be giving me boring lecture after boring lecture about 'respecting one's privacy'."

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

"AHH-CHOO!" Twilight sniffled a bit as Spike, who's busy dusting one of the shelves, turned to her with surprise.

"You okay, Twilight?"

"Yeah," she answered, rubbing her nose, "but I think somepony's gossiping about me."

"Huh?"

"Well, I heard from Discord that this one country believes that if you sneeze, somepony's gossiping about you."

"You're seriously believing what Discord's telling you?" he asked with an annoyed arched eyebrow. "C'mon, for all we know, it could be all this dust."

"Actually, he's right; says so in this book I'm reading," Twilight stated, pointing at said book. "Plus, it's hard for that dust to get to me when it's way over there at the other side of the room."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, if somepony _is _gossiping about me, I sure as hey hope it isn't that messed up nutcase."

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

"AHH-CHOO! Augh…" Discord groaned as he rubbed his nose. "Alright, either Twilight went and insulted me behind my back, or it's getting too cold up here."

"Alright, we're over the jungle and close to Daring's place," Rainbow replied. "We can walk from there." The two of them then alighted onto the jungle floor and started walking.

"Anyway, what about one of the others?" Discord then asked, getting back to their previous conversation.

"Knowing them, they wouldn't want to go and bug her. Besides, Fluttershy suggests that I take you along and get to know you better because you're a Daring Do fan yourself." Discord stopped in his tracks with shock.

"How did she know about that?! I never told her!"

"You didn't have to," Rainbow said, giving him a sly smirk. "She told me that she kept on finding you sleeping on the couch with a Daring Do book lying on your chest…and that you kept on reading it under the covers with a flashlight when you're staying overnight." Discord gave himself a face-palm.

"Darn it! I thought she didn't notice!"

"Hey, we're here!" Discord removed his hand from his eyes and saw the clearing before them with Daring Do's house. He smirked at himself at how exciting it would be to meet somepony he'd thought fictional _in the living flesh_. But then he noticed something off.

"Does Daring always leave her door open?" Rainbow saw that he's right; the front door _is _open. But why? Is she in trouble? Is this a trap?

"I'll check it out," Discord whispered, becoming invisible. "You wait here until it's AOK." Although she's having a hard time trusting Discord, Rainbow obeyed and waited. About a minute later, he became visible again in a split second in front of the doorway, a shocked look on his face like the expression he had when Twilight and the girls encased him in stone. He then flew up to find out what he saw, but he stopped her halfway.

"Rainbow, no! You don't wanna go in there!"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It…It's too shocking for you." Thinking that Daring must be in _serious _trouble, she zoomed around him and over to the doorway before Discord could stop her…and stopped herself in shock.

Daring Do was lying on the carpet with Ahuizotl on her, holding her down with his tail-hand while one hand massages her side and the other hand caresses the feathers of one of her wings. Her khaki was unbuttoned halfway and moved off of her shoulders so that he can kiss and lightly bite her neck, purring in between ticklish nips. As for Daring herself, she was smiling slightly with a blush on her face while running her hooves through his hair.

"Mmm…oh, Ahuizotl…" She then turned to the side with a glazed look in her eyes…and saw Rainbow!

"AUGH!" Hearing her scream, Ahuizotl shot his head up from her neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I didn't bite you _that _hard." He then turned to the side and saw Rainbow at the doorway, gawking at them in shock. "_Oh, maldita…_" Discord then appeared beside the blue Pegasus.

"Uh, sorry about that," he said to the couple on the carpet. "The door was open, so…Uh, ya know what? We're just gonna leave you alone…right now." He then grabbed Rainbow gently and took off into the skies with her in his arms. "I _told _you it was too shocking for you." Rainbow only twitched her eye in a freaked out manner.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Daring looked up at Ahuizotl as he gave himself a face-palm with a groan.

"Memo to self: close and lock the door to ensure privacy."

"Just get down here, you," she said before pulling his head down to kiss him on the lips. Ahuizotl was surprised at first but kissed her back with a purring chuckle.


End file.
